To, co najważniejsze
by DaiHelsing
Summary: W domu Keiry Snow, córki właściela dużej firmy komputerowej, zjawia się pewnej nocy tajemniczy nieznajomy. Dziewczyna bierze go za włamywacza, ale mężczyzna sprawia wrażenie, jakby ją dobrze znał. A to dopiero początek wydarzeń, które odmienią jej życie.
1. KEIRA

_Witam. Przed Wami historia, dzięki której "powstała" Erica:). Opowiadanie w hołdzie "Terminatorowi" Jamesa Camerona. Będzie romans i czysta akcja, czyli dokładnie to, za co tak pokochałam filmową historię Sary Connor i Kyle'a Reese'a. Zapraszam więc do czytania. [Do dziewczyn: szpilki od Manolo Blahnika są naprawdę piękne *_*~!! I drogie, niestety...]_

**KEIRA**

- Panno Snow, zapraszam do tablicy.

Keira wsunęła nogi głębiej pod swoją ławkę. Przygryzła dolną wargę i wbiła oczy w otwarty przed sobą zeszyt, udając, że nie słyszała głosu proszącej jej do rozwiązania zadania nauczycielki. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia reszty klasy.

- Panno Snow, zapraszam.

Dziewczyna poruszyła się nieznacznie, podnosząc nieśmiało wzrok. Nie chciała iść do tablicy. Wiedziała, jak poradzić sobie z zadaniem, ale nie chciała wstać, przejść między wszystkimi ławkami i wyjść na sam środek klasy. Nie chciała, żeby wszyscy zobaczyli jej nowe buty, które od rana tak dobrze ukrywała, układając torbę na stopach albo wsuwając je głęboko pod szkolną ławkę.

Najnowsze szpilki od Manolo Blahnika dostała od ojca, chociaż prosiła go tylko o to, żeby wrócił do domu na jej urodziny. Jednak zamiast niego na swoim biurku znalazła pięknie zapakowany, dostarczony rankiem przez kuriera prezent. Na pudełku z butami nadal naklejona była cena. 1,250$.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że była najbogatszą z bogatych dziewczyn w prywatnej żeńskiej szkole dla panienek z dobrych domów im. Emily Brönte w Los Angeles. Dlatego jej nie lubiano. Miała jedno zero więcej na miesięcznym limicie platynowej karty, ale co z tego? Pieniądze przecież szczęścia nie dają. I nie są najważniejsze.

W klasie rozległy się szepty. Keira wstała nieco niezgrabnie i powoli ruszyła do tablicy. _Może nie zauważą, może nie zauważą, _powtarzała w myślach. Nie doszła jednak do połowy klasy, kiedy szepty przybrały na sile.

- Pieprzona księżniczka.

- Ile ona ma już par butów od Manolo?...

- Tatuś jej kupił.

- A mówi, że nie lubi wydawać pieniędzy...

- Niech sobie nogę złamie, krowa jedna.

- Z nowej kolekcji! Musiała dać z tysiąc pięćset, jak nie więcej.

- Myślała, że w tych butach nikt nie zauważy jej grubych łydek? Niepoważna jest.

- Cisza! – krzyknęła nauczycielka, kiedy Keira zabrała się za rozwiązywanie zadania.

- Nikt jej tutaj nie lubi, prawda? Zadziera nosa.

- Ma tyle kasy, że może w kosmos polecieć. Niech leci i nie wraca!

Dziewczyna zacisnęła palce na trzymanym markerze tak mocno, że zbielały jej kłykcie.

Założyła buty dla taty. Obiecał, że odbierze ją ze szkoły i wybiorą się do jej ulubionej cukierni, gdzie chodziła jeszcze z mamą. Chciała mu pokazać, że podoba się jej prezent, chociaż czerwone szpilki były o półnumeru za małe i czuła, jak boleśnie obcierają jej stopy. Najważniejsze, że pamiętał o jej urodzinach.

- Dobrze, dziękuję. – Matematyczka posłała jej uśmiech i Keira ruszyła w stronę swojej ławki na samym końcu klasy. Nagle Liz Brooks chwyciła ją za rękę.

- Fajne buty – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- E... Dzięki – rzuciła Keira w odpowiedzi, robiąc kolejny krok.

I wtedy trafiła stopą na jakąś nierówność podłogi i straciła równowagę. W ostatniej chwili chwyciła się ławki. Rozległ się trzask. Jej noga zachybotała się, kiedy ośmiocentymetrowy obcas jej butów złamał się po tym, jak z trudem ominęła leżącą na środku przejścia między ławkami torebkę od Louisa Vuittona, której wcześniej na pewno tam nie było. Zapanowała cisza.

- Panno Snow? – Nauczycielka znalazła się obok, kiedy dziewczyna ściągnęła z nóg buty i podniosła oderwany obcas. – W porządku?

- Tak. – Z trudem powstrzymała łzy i nie patrząc na nikogo, ruszyła daleko boso.

- Kupi sobie nowe. – Usłyszała. Rozległ się chichot.

Usiadła w ławce. Kiedy schowała zniszczone buty do torby, wsunęła gołe stopy pod krzesło. Zagryzła wargi, żeby się nie rozpłakać.

Jej szofer z daleka zauważył, że idzie boso i szybko do niej podbiegł.

- _Ça va, Pierre_ – powiedziała, zdobywając się na blady uśmiech. – _Je suis bien. __Où est mon peré?*****_

_- Monsieur Snow __n'est pas encore retourné. Je suis desolé._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Monsieur Snow a la rendez-vous très important maintement._

_- __Pourquoi__ ? – _zapytała bliska płaczu. Pierre sięgnął po jej torbę i otworzył drzwi z tyłu.

- _Monsieur Snow va retouner bien avant dans la nuit, mademoiselle. __Je suis desolé._

Wsiadła do środka limuzyny. W jej przyciemnionym, eleganckim wnętrzu wreszcie mogła pozwolić sobie na łzy. Ojciec znowu ją zawiódł. Interesy były dla niego zawsze najważniejsze. Pieniądze i interesy. Nie ona. Nie jego jedynaczka.

Keira nie była rozpieszczona. Jej mama chorowała i zmarła, jak dziewczynka miała cztery lata i żadne pieniądze nie mogły jej uratować, dlatego też straciła w nie wiarę. Jej ojciec jednak przeciwnie. Po śmierci żony rzucił się w wir pracy, podwajając fortunę rodziny Snowów w niecałe trzy lata. Od córki trzymał się z daleka, bo za bardzo przypominała mu jej matkę, którą bardzo kochał. Dziewczyna mieszkała w domu pełnym służby, ale czuła się samotna. Nie lubiła swojej szkoły, gdzie nie udało się jej nawiązać żadnych znajomości pomimo tego, że zawsze starała się być dla wszystkich miła i uśmiechnięta. Może powodem była jej wrodzona nieśmiałość, której nie mogła pokonać? A może po prostu zazdrość innych dziewczyn? Nie wiedziała.

- Jest panienka pewna? – Lucia wpatrywała się w twarz Keiry.

- Oczywiście. Przecież sobie poradzę. Idźcie. – Posłała starej kucharce uśmiech.

Rodzina Rodriguezów pracowała u Snowów od dawna i Keira bardzo ich lubiła. Kiedy więc _señora _Cruz zapytała, czy jej mąż i dzieci mogą wybrać się na ślub znajomych i dostać wolny wieczór, nie miała nic przeciwko. Przekonała nawet kobietę, że też powinna iść.

- Nie powiem tacie – zapewniła ją Keira. – Wraca nad ranem. Idź i baw się dobrze.

Lucia pocałowała ją w oba policzki.

- _Eres una angelita, señorita!******_ – powiedziała jej wesoło, a Keira uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Przynajmniej rodzina Cruzów spędzi mile wieczór.

Czekała, aż wyjdą, po raz kolejny zapewniając kucharkę, że sobie poradzi. Zamknęła drzwi i uzbroiła alarm. Wyjrzała przez okno przy wejściu i pomachała Bobowi, strażnikowi przy bramie, który otworzył ją właśnie, przepuszczając _señorę _Cruz i jej starszą córkę. Mężczyzna odmachał jej.

Wzięła gorącą kąpiel i usiadła przy toaletce, susząc włosy. Z ciepłą suszarką przy głowie przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu. Miała krągłą twarz o dużych ustach i mocno zarysowanych, niebieskich oczach ujętą w ramę lekko kręconych, jasnych włosów. Westchnęła. Powinna podciąć zniszczone końcówki i zrobić nową fryzurę; wydepilować nieco brwi; zrobić sobie jakąś maseczkę oczyszczającą; zająć się manikiurem. _Schudnąć, znaleźć fajnego chłopaka, mieć normalne życie, taa... Dużo do zrobienia. Dziś wieczór się nie wyrobię, _pomyślała gorzko, zakładając szlafrok.

Obejrzała dwa horrory na plazmie ojca i poszła spać.

Obudziło ją niejasne uczucie strachu, który nie miał jednak nic wspólnego z obejrzanymi filmami. Zerknęła na zegarek; dochodziła trzecia. Usiadła na łóżku i rozejrzała się, czekając, aż oczy przywykną do półmroku panującego w pokoju. Wsunęła nogi w klapki i wyszła na korytarz. Już sięgała do włącznika światła, ale zawahała się. Może Cruzowie jest wrócili? Wtedy zapalone lampy na piętrze zaniepokoiłyby Lucię.

Ostrożnie zeszła po schodach w dół.

- Lucia? – zapytała szeptem. – _Señor _Cruz?

W korytarzu panowały ciemności. Spojrzała na czujnik alarmu; był wyłączony. To przekonało ją, że Cruzowie wrócili. Pewnie ruszyła w stronę kuchni, rozglądając się uważnie. Już poszli spać, czy co? Przecięła pomieszczenie, idąc w stronę skrzydła, gdzie mieszkała służba. Nagle coś zgrzytnęło pod jej stopą. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła rozsypane kawałki szkła, a potem podniosła oczy i dostrzegła wybitą szybę w drzwiach na taras. Drgnęła, widząc wyraźnie, że są uchylone. Ktoś obcy wszedł do domu. I wyłączył alarm. _Złodziej?! _

Stała jak skamieniała; strach niemal ją sparaliżował. Czuła się jak bohaterka jakiegoś horroru. Ale nie _Ziemi żywych trupów _i _Egzorcysty_, które oglądała kilka godzin wcześniej. Nagle jej mózg przełączył się na najwyższe obroty. Jeśli ktoś chciałby okraść jej dom, musiałby przyjechać ciężarówką. Złodziej więc nie może być sam, czyli wybiegając na zewnątrz i biegnąc do sąsiadów po pomoc, mogłaby wpaść na jednego z rabusiów. A co z Bobem? Czuła, że nie może zostać w kuchni, bo włamywacze mogą być gdzieś blisko. Wróci więc do swojego pokoju i zadzwoni na policję. Zadrżała jednak na myśl, że będzie znowu musiała przejść całą drogę na piętro. Nie, zostanie tutaj.

Wzięła ze stojaka nóż. Bohaterki filmów grozy zawsze tak robią. Później zwykle nóż gubią. _Ja nie zgubię. Obronię się. _Na palcach podeszła do telefonu i sięgnęła po słuchawkę bezprzewodową. Ten cicho piknął, kiedy wzięła go do ręki. Miała wrażenie, że ten dźwięk poniósł się echem po całym domu. Przycisnęła słuchawkę do piersi, wystukując 911.

- _Panie Snow?_ – Usłyszała w telefonie.

- Ktoś jest... – zaczęła, ale urwała, bo oto poczuła czyjąś obecność za plecami. - ...w naszym domu – dodała świszczącym szeptem.

Odwróciła się powoli, a serce biło jej jak szalone. W wejściu do kuchni stała ciemna sylwetka. Keira o mało nie krzyknęła; upuściła telefon, kiedy mężczyzna zrobił krok w jej stronę, wchodząc w snop sączącego się przez okno światła lampy ogrodowej. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, co podkreślały przyciasne, sfatygowane mocno dżinsy i brudny, podarty podkoszulek. Na jego przedramieniu dostrzegła wytatuowany rząd cyfr, które od razu wydały się jej dziwnie znajome.

Cofnęła się o kilka kroków; teraz między nią a złodziejem stał szeroki, ciężki stół. Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie poruszyło. Trzonek noża zrobił się mokry w jej spoconej dłoni.

- Keira – powiedział nagle, uśmiechając się. W jego uśmiechu nie było nic drapieżnego; a może chciał, żeby tak właśnie pomyślała?... – Keira Snow. Ile masz teraz lat?

- Szesnaście – odparła, rozpaczliwie myśląc nad sposobem ucieczki.

- Szesnaście – powtórzył, cały czas na nią patrząc. W tym spojrzenie było coś _ciepłego, _coś dobrego. Nie bała się, a przecież powinna! – Już jesteś piękna.

Drgnęła. _Jakiś zboczeniec?!_

- Jesteś sam? – zapytała cicho.

- Sam – odparł; czyli miała szansę uciec. – Chcę porozmawiać. To ważne – rzucił, wkładając dłoń za plecy. Kiedy wyjął pistolet, strach oblał ją wezbraną falą adrenaliny.

Nie czekała na ciąg dalszy. Dopadła drzwi i wybiegła za zewnątrz, do ogrodu.

- Keira! – Usłyszała za sobą.

**C.D.N.**

***** _[Tłumaczenie z francuskiego (musicie mi wybaczyć te wstawki, ale w ten sposób naprawdę uczę się używać mojego trzeciego języka:)]_

- W porządku, Pierre – powiedziała, zdobywając się na blady uśmiech. – Nic mi nie jest. Gdzie jest tata?

- Pan Snow jeszcze nie wrócił. Przykro mi.

- Dlaczego?

- Pan Snow ma właśnie bardzo ważne spotkanie.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała bliska płaczu. Pierre sięgnął po jej torbę i otworzył drzwi z tyłu.

- Pan Snow wróci późno w nocy, panienko. Przykro mi.

****** - Jesteś aniołkiem, panienko! _[Buziak dla Anety. Ty hiszpański, ja francuski. Keira zna je oba plus japoński i niemiecki. SzczęściaraXD.]_


	2. KEIRA & CHRIS

**KEIRA + CHRIS**

Keira biegnąc, wyrzuciła nóż, żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy podczas ewentualnego upadku na mokrej od rosy trawie. Mężczyzna był tuż za nią. Nagle pośliznęła się na płytkach wokół basenu i runęła na ziemię. Szybko się podniosła, ale ręce nieznajomego zdążyły chwycić ją w pasie.

- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, Keira! – Usłyszała, czując, jak przytula się do jej pleców.

- Puść mnie! – krzyknęła. Cofnął się od razu z rękami uniesionymi do góry jakby w geście poddania.

Z trudem łapała oddech. Widziała pistolet wystający zza paska jego za małych spodni. Zauważyła, jak blisko stał skraju basenu. Niewiele myśląc, popchnęła go z całej siły do wody. Kiedy rozległ się głośny plusk, była już na podjeździe. Wypadła zza żywopłotu na zakręcie wysypanej żwirem drogi. Rozległ się dźwięk hamowania. Kawałki kamyczków poleciały na jej nogi. Od razu poznała znajomego mercedesa.

- Tato! – krzyknęła.

Drzwi otworzyły się i zobaczyła swojego ojca. Od razu rzuciła się mu na szyję.

- Co się stało? – zapytał ją zaniepokojony.

- Puść ją! – Usłyszeli.

- Tato! On ma broń!

- Wysiadaj! – krzyknął nieznajomy do szofera jej ojca. – Na ziemię!

Mężczyzna wykonał jego polecenie, wpatrując się w pistolet w dłoni agresora, którego przemoczone do suchej nitki ubrania kleiły się do ciała. Lufa przesunęła się prosto na ojca Keiry. Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego mocniej. Ten objął ją ramionami. Obcy mężczyzna nie opuścił broni.

- Puść dziewczynę! – krzyknął.

- Nie, tato! – Keira wybuchła płaczem. Czuła rosnący strach.

- To nie jest twój ojciec, Keiro! To maszyna! Chce cię zabić, a ja jestem tu, żeby mu na to nie pozwolić.

- Niech pan posłucha – zaczął tata dziewczyny – mamy pieniądze, dużo pieniędzy. Jeśli...

- Zamknij się! Nieźli ci idzie, blaszak, prawie dałem się nabrać! Puść dziewczynę.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie pozwolę ci zrobić krzywdy mojemu dziecku!

- Nie pierdol! – Nieznajomy nagle chwycił Keirę za ramię i pociągnął w swoją stronę; był niezwykle silny. Z łatwością wyrwał ją z objęć rodzica. Przytrzymując ją jedną ręką, nadal celował w jej ojca.

- Zostaw mojego tatę! – krzyknęła, próbując się wyrwać.

- To nie jest twój tata!

- Jest! Jest, słyszysz?!

Zauważyła, że jego wyciągnięte ramię drgnęło.

- Puść moją córkę i weź mnie. Nie zabijaj mojego dziecka!

Nieznajomy wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Nagle przełożył pistolet do drugiej ręki i uderzył mężczyznę prosto w szczękę. Cios był potężny. Rozbita warga ojca Keiry od razu zabarwiła się ciemną krwią. To najwyraźniej zdumiało napastnika, bo zachwiał się na nogach. Dziewczyna szybko to wykorzystała i wytrąciła mu broń, która wpadła pod auto. Błyskawicznie znalazła się przy ojcu. Na jego koszuli były już czerwone plamy.

- Nie powinien krwawić. – Usłyszała za sobą niemal w tym samym momencie, kiedy w bramę wjechał wóz policyjny. – Blaszaki nie krwawią.

Nieznajomy usiadł na ziemi, kiedy policjanci wysiedli z pistoletami gotowymi do strzału.

- Źle wyszło. Wszystko nie tak – powiedział cicho do siebie, a potem spojrzał na Keirę. – Nie tak miało być. Wybacz. Teraz życzeń ci raczej złożyć nie mogę. – Te słowa utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu, że mężczyzna musi być szalony.

Keira ściskała w dłoniach papierowy kubek z kawą. Siedziała w biurze detektywa Michaela Lincolna w policyjnej kurtce narzuconej na plecy. Lada chwila powinni skończyć przesłuchiwać jej ojca.

- Kto to był? – zapytała, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszli jej tata i wysoki, nieco otyły policjant. Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia.

- Przedstawił się nazwiskiem Chris Land. A potem gadał już tylko bzdury. O jakiejś wojnie z maszynami. Fan _Matriksa _czy jak?... O przyszłości, robotach. To wariat. – Detektyw położył jej ciężką dłoń na ramieniu. – Ale już wam nie zagraża.

Pokiwała głową. Zapytała, czy może skorzystać z toalety.

Kończyła myć ręce, kiedy do umywalki obok podeszła jakaś kobieta. Była dość wysoka i zgrabna, a jej długie kręcone włosy łagodnie opadały na jej ramiona. Do skraju bluzy miała przypięty identyfikator ze zdjęciem. ERICA WILLIAMS. S.W.A.T.

Keira zakręciła kran i spojrzała w lustro. Napotkała w nim spojrzenie policjantki. Wyraz jej zielonych oczu był taki sam, jak u tamtego faceta! Przeszył ją dreszcz.

- Przepraszam – zaczęła nieśmiało – czy pani... mnie zna?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie.

Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

- Nie znam cię, Keiro Snow. – Usłyszała, kiedy wyszła na korytarz. Nie miała odwagi wrócić i zapytać, o co chodzi. Przed oczami cały czas miała ładną twarz policjantki, jej błyszczące źrenice i tajemniczy uśmiech.

Dzień zaczął się dla niej wyjątkowo strasznie i męcząco. Najpierw była z ojcem w szpitalu, gdzie założono mu dwa szwy, a potem przesłuchano ich na komisariacie. Kiedy wrócili do domu, była świadkiem kłótni ojca z Cruzami i Bobem. Strażnik zaklinał się, że nie spuszczał monitorów z oczu. Nie zauważył jednak włamywacza, więc został zwolniony. Na jego miejsce pan Snow zażądał z agencji sześciu nowych.

Kiedy wreszcie znalazła się w łóżku, ojciec długo pocieszał ją i przepraszał. Wreszcie zasnęła i spała aż do wieczora.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho do Lucii, kiedy zeszła do kuchni coś zjeść.

- Nie przepraszaj, _angelita_, nie przepraszaj! To ja powinnam! My powinniśmy!...

Przytuliła się do kucharki, która pachniała mąką i truskawkami. Keira zaczęła płakać.

- Pojechał, prawda? – zapytała cicho, ale znała odpowiedź. Ojciec pojechał do biura.

Jedząc zupę, patrzyła, jak szklarz wymienia wybitą szybę balkonową. Nagle wróciły do niej wspomnienia mężczyzny i jego tatuażu. Pamiętała ciąg liczb na jego skórze i to, że wydał się jej znajomy. Nagle zrozumiała dlaczego. Cyfry były kodem do ich systemu alarmowego! Ale to nie było wszystko. Ich kształt i styl znała bardzo dobrze, bo swój własny charakter pisma poznałaby wszędzie! To robiło się coraz dziwniejsze...

Następnego dnia nie poszła do szkoły i nie odebrała żadnego z sześciu telefonów od ojca. Kazała Pierre'owi zawieźć się na komisariat, gdzie znalazła detektywa Lincolna.

- Chcę z nim porozmawiać – oświadczyła poważnym tonem. – Tu chodzi o dobro śledztwa.

Zaprowadzono ją do pokoju przyległego do sali przesłuchań. Patrzyła, jak wprowadzają Chrisa Landa, sadzają na krześle, a potem przypinają łańcuchami do podłogi. Miał na sobie pomarańczowy strój więźnia.

- Jesteś gotowa? – zapytał ją policjant. Kiwnęła głową.

Weszła do sali sama. Od razu poczuła na sobie wzrok Chrisa. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Cześć, Keiro.

- Twój tatuaż – wypaliła – to kod naszego systemu alarmowego. Skąd go masz?

Spojrzał na swoje przedramię. Nie miała wątpliwości: cyfry napisała jej ręka.

- Powiedziałaś mi. Napisałaś. Na wszelki wypadek. Nie zmieniacie kodu. To data twojego urodzenia i data urodzenia twojej mamy. Obie daty od tyłu. – Słuchając go, niemal zapomniała o oddychaniu. – Grozi ci...

- Czy ty mnie znasz? – zapytała nerwowo, przerywając mu.

Uśmiechnął się. Wzięła to za odpowiedź twierdzącą.

- Grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo – powiedział. – Musisz...

Otworzyła drzwi i wybiegła z pomieszczenia. _Przecież to wariat!_

Jego tatuaż i wyraz oczu nie dawał jej spokoju. Patrzył na nią _z miłością. _Czy to był możliwe?

Cały dzień spędziła na przeglądaniu zawartości szafy, żeby zająć się czymś konkretnym i wreszcie przestać myśleć o Chrisie Landzie. To było bardzo trudne. Mężczyzna był nieziemsko przystojny. Zwłaszcza, kiedy rozmawiała z nim na policji. Chyba pozwolili mu wziąć prysznic. I dali normalne ciuchy. _Normalne, _pomyślała ironicznie. Pomarańczowy nie był jego kolorem. Przypomniała sobie jego słowa. _Tym niebezpieczeństwem jest on sam?... _

Po dwukrotnym przyporządkowaniu szafy, zabrała się za książkę, którą miała przeczytać na literaturę. Zamknęła ją, kiedy usłyszała chrzęst żwiru na podjeździe. Szybko podbiegła do okna i zobaczyła mercedesa ojca. Ku jej zdziwieniu mężczyzna wysiadł zza kierownicy. Jeden ze strażników podszedł do niego. Widziała, jak poruszył ustami, z pewnością mówiąc dzień dobry swojemu pracodawcy. Wtedy jej ojciec zrobił coś dziwniejszego niż samodzielne kierowanie samochodem: wyciągnął pistolet i wymierzył w mężczyznę. Tamten krzyknął. Nie dostrzegła samego momentu pociągnięcia za spust, ale usłyszała strzał. Zabrzmiał zupełnie jak na filmach! A potem pojawiło się jeszcze dwóch strażników. Jej tata zastrzelił ich bez mrugnięcia okiem, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto na nią. Zadrżała. Jego twarz była zupełnie beznamiętna.

Cofnęła się od okna, widząc, jak jej ojciec rusza w stronę domu. Usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi i wybiegła na korytarz. Nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Nagle przypomniała sobie słowa Chrisa. _Blaszak. _Robot? Jej ojciec był robotem?

- Lucia! – krzyknęła, wpadając na schody. – Nie otwieraj! Odsuń się od drzwi!

Ale w tym momencie usłyszała strzał. Zatrzymała się w połowie stopni, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy, a potem pobiegła na górę, słysząc jeszcze jeden strzał. Przebiegła korytarz i weszła na drugie schody. Ostrożnie ruszyła w dół, nasłuchując. Przeszkadzało jej w tym oszalałe bicie serca. Zeszła do biblioteki i ruszyła między rzędami ciężkich regałów. Nagle usłyszała kroki i schowała się zza jedną z półek. Wychyliła się ostrożnie.

Na środku pomieszczenia stała kobieta o jasnych włosach. _Zbyt jasnych._ Rozglądała się po bibliotece. Jej ruchy były... _mechaniczne. _W dłoni trzymała pistolet. Keira zakryła usta dłonią, żeby stłumić przyśpieszony oddech. Kiedy znowu wychyliła się zza regału, kobieta zniknęła. Dziewczyna schyliła się i ruszyła w stronę korytarza. Wyjrzała zza framugi drzwi akurat, żeby zobaczyć Chrisa Landa jak schyla się nad nieruchomym ciałem Lucii, sprawdzając jej tętno. W jej głowie i sercu zapanował chaos. Tymczasem mężczyzna uniósł broń i rozejrzał się, zaglądając na schody.

- Chris! – krzyknęła, biegnąc w jego stronę. Zatrzymał się.

- Na ziemię! – wrzasnął. W jego dłoniach pojawiły się dwa pistolety. Kiedy pod policzkiem poczuła twardość podłogi, rozległy się strzały. Objęła głowę ramionami, krzycząc zupełnie podświadomie.

Kiedy strzały nadal dźwięczały w jej uszach, została poderwana z ziemi szybkim, silnym ruchem. Kątem oka dostrzegła swojego ojca. W dziurach od kul lśnił metal. _Blaszak._

- Jest jeszcze jeden! – krzyknęła, kiedy Chris pociągnął ją za rękę. Zaczęli biec.

Jej ojciec był tuż za nimi, ale już nie strzelał. Wybiegli na podjazd.

- Schowaj się! – wrzasnął Chris, puszczając jej dłoń, żeby wymienić magazynek. Błyskawicznie zaczął strzelać znowu.

Schowała się za mercedesem. Kule podziurawiły jego bok i wybiły okna. Chris znalazł się obok niej, znowu wymieniając magazynek.

- Erica, niech cię cholera! – przeklął pod nosem, wychylając się zza maski i zaczynając strzelać.

I wtedy w bramę wjechał potężny czarny jeep cherokee, rozwalając ją. Zderzak odpadł na ziemię prosto pod koła. Auto zatrzymało się obok nich tak, że stanowiło z mercedesem niemal jedną linię. Chris podniósł Keirę i wepchnął w otwarte tylne drzwi terenówki. Nagle dostrzegła za nim jasnowłosą kobietę.

- Za tobą! – krzyknęła, kiedy robot zacisnął palce na przedramieniu Chrisa i pociągnął go to tyłu, ciskając na żwir. Blaszak wsunął się do auta, próbując chwycić Keirę za nogę. Wymierzyła jasnowłosej potężnego kopniaka i wtedy siedząca za kierownicą postać, strzeliła maszynie w skroń. Jej oczy zmętniały i znieruchomiała. Chris wyszarpnął ją z auta, wskakując do środka. Auto ruszyło z piskiem opon.

Keira spojrzała na kierowcę. Zza oparcia fotela widziała wyraźnie czarną kamizelkę z literami S.W.A.T.

- Grzebałaś się! – syknął Chris.

- Teraz mamy inny problem! – Usłyszała nieco stłumiony kobiecy głos. Ich wybawicielka miała na głowie hełm i okulary; wyglądała, jakby po załatwieniu terrorystów od razu wsiadła do auta. Obejrzeli się i zobaczyli jasnowłosą kobietę biegnącą za samochodem. – Nie chcę jej na głównej drodze!

- Się wie – mruknął mężczyzna, unosząc broń. Strzelił kilka razy, wybijając tylną szybę samochodu. Nagle blaszak zatrzymał się na środku ulicy. Keira pomyślała, że nie była to zasługa kul.

Wygodnie usiadła na siedzeniu. Obok niej Chris oddychał ciężko. Zerknęła na niego kątem oka i napotkała jego spojrzenie. Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń.

- Chris Land – przedstawił się, kiedy uścisnęła z wahaniem jego spoconą rękę.

- Wiem – mruknęła. – Keira Snow.

- Wiem – odparł z uśmiechem. – A to Erica Williams.

- Wiem – rzuciła dziewczyna, przypominając sobie identyfikator spotkanej na komisariacie kobiety. Ta roześmiała się lekko, ściągając hełm, spod którego wysypały się bujne, ciemnobrązowe włosy. – Ale nie wiem, co tutaj się dzieje.

- Niedługo się dowiesz – rzucił Chris. – Najważniejsze, że żyjesz.

Przez chwilę patrzyła w jego niezwykle przystojną twarz i jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej. _To z nerwów. Na pewno. _Spojrzała na jego rękę. Palce tamtego robota zastawiły na jego skórze głębokie otarcia. Już miała zapytać, czy bardzo go boli, kiedy nagle dotknął jej twarzy. Nachylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. Od razu oblał ją rumieniec.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Chris – mruknęła Erica – niektórzy jednak na zawsze pozostaną dupkami. Nie strasz dziewczyny.

Keira szybko odwróciła twarz w stronę okna, zagryzając usta. Jej policzki płonęły.


	3. KEIRA & GABRIEL

**KEIRA + GABRIEL**

- Jaka śliczna! – Usłyszała, kiedy weszła do salonu mieszkania Erici od jej współlokatorki, czarnoskórej Alex Lightwood, która od razu cmoknęła ją w oba policzki; jej kręcone włosy załaskotały Keirę w podbródek.

Chris zwalił się ciężko na kanapę. Erica zaczęła się rozbierać na środku salonu. Po chwili w samej bieliźnie zniknęła w pokoju. _Co to za ludzie?!_

Alex dała jej szklankę soku pomarańczowego z lodem.

- Pasujecie do siebie. – Usłyszała.

- Co? – Spojrzała uważnie na uśmiechającą się szeroko młodą kobietę.

- Ty i Chris.

- Alex – Erica ofuknęła przyjaciółkę, wchodząc do salonu – daj dziewczynie spokój.

- Wezmę prysznic – wtrącił Chris, wstając.

Keira zauważyła, że Alex dźgnęła Ericę łokciem.

- Na takie okazje nie mamy zamka w łazience – powiedziała, puszczając jej oko.

Zarumieniła się.

Chris dołączył do nich po kwadransie, wycierając mokre włosy.

- Macie piwo? – zapytał, grzebiąc w lodówce. Keira poczuła złość.

- Co tutaj się dzieje? Powie mi ktoś wreszcie?!

Trójka jej nowych znajomych spojrzała po sobie, a potem zaczęła mówić Erica. O przyszłości, o wojnie z maszynami, terminatorach, Johnie Connorze. Słuchała jej uważnie. Widziała swojego _ojca _i blondynkę z bronią. Byli _blaszakami._

- A co ja mam do tego wszystkiego? Dlaczego chcieli mnie zabić?

Tym razem odezwał się Chris.

- Keira Snow była wybitnym naukowcem. Informatykiem, protetykiem, inżynierem... Świetnie radziła sobie z maszynami, z terminatorami też. Zbudowała jednego. Niemal od zera. – Umilkł; Keira wpatrywała się w niego uważnie. – Dała nam _kamień filozoficzny_. Płynnego cyborga, Gabriela. Walczył po naszej stronie, a blaszakom się to nie podobało.

- I dlatego chcą mnie zabić? Bo zrobiłam... zrobię coś... wielkiego w przyszłości?...

Chris spojrzał na Ericę.

- Chodzi im też o _Snow Industries – _wyjaśnił. - Dlatego przysłali cyborga, który wygląda jak twój ojciec. Chcą przejąć firmę.

- I my im na to pozwolimy – dodała Erica.

- Co? – Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią zdumiona.

- Mają plan, a to jedyny sposób, żeby go poznać.

Keira wyszła spod prysznica, wciągając na siebie piżamę nocną pożyczoną od Alex. Z ręcznikiem na włosach usiadła w salonie obok Erici.

- Mówią o tobie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na telewizor. _CÓRKA WŁAŚCICIELA SNOW INDUSTRIES PORWANA _przeleciało akurat na dole ekranu. Potem rozpoczął się reportaż. _Włamanie... zabili ochronę i pokojówkę... zamaskowana kobieta i mężczyzna... czarny, terenowy samochód... porwana córka biznesmena... fortuna Snowów... informacje o okupie... _Docierały do niej tylko pojedyncze słowa. A potem pokazali jej zdjęcie. Sprzed pięciu lat. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, czując na sobie spojrzenie czujnych oczu Chrisa.

Zajęła pokój Erici i kiedy nareszcie została sama, rozpłakała się. Jej ojciec prawdopodobnie nie żył, a ona wcale nie czuła smutku ani pustki. Te uczucia były zawsze, ale teraz zniknęły, dlatego płakała. Czuła się dziwnie. To były więc łzy szczęścia? _Dlaczego? _Bo oto zjawił się ktoś, kto patrzył na nią _z miłością. _I nie był sam. Były jeszcze Erica i Alex, od których biła dobroć i ciepło.

Obudziła się nagle. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie wszystkie wydarzenia poprzednich dwóch dni. Ostrożnie wstała z łóżka i podeszła do drzwi, naciskając klamkę.

- Nie śpisz? – Usłyszała nagle; już chciała odpowiedzieć, kiedy zobaczyła plecy idącej do salonu Erici.

- Nie. – Poznała głos Chrisa.

- Jesteś zbyt podniecony, co? – Keirę oblał rumieniec, choć nie wiedziała dlaczego.

- Tak, właśnie tak. – W głosie mężczyzny pobrzmiała ironia.

- Jak ręka?

- W porządku. Zostanie blizna. Najważniejsze, że Keira żyje i znowu jest za mną. Kocham ją.

- Przecież jej nie znasz. To nie ta Keira Snow...

- ..._baba ze złomowiska, którą znałem? _– dopowiedział szybko. – Tą Keirę też kocham. Już kocham.

Dziewczyna cofnęła się do pokoju. Usłyszała wystarczająco. Chris Land kochał Keirę Snow, którą znał w przyszłości. Co się z nią stało? Umarła? Zginęła?... Mężczyzna był tutaj, bo tamta Keira nie żyła?... Ale powiedział, że... _że mnie kocha. _

Obudziły ją dźwięki muzyki; był już ranek. Przewróciła się na drugi bok akurat, kiedy do pokoju wpadła Alex i rzuciła się na łóżko obok niej.

- Wstawanko, słoneczko!

Keira uśmiechnęła się. W progu stanęła Erica w tak skąpych szortach, że wydało się to jej nieprzyzwoite; przecież w domu był Chris! _Jakie ma super nogi_, pomyślała smutno, patrząc na zgrabne łydki policjantki. Ta usiadła obok Alex.

- Zaraz zbieram się na trening. Zostaniesz z Alex, dobrze, Keiro?

- J-jasne – bąknęła.

- Cześć, dziewczyny. – W drzwiach stanął Chris; ku rozczarowaniu – _jakiemu rozczarowaniu?! – _Keiry, był kompletnie ubrany. – Mogę się przyłączyć?

Keira wsunęła się głębiej pod koc.

- Spadaj, Land – rzuciła z uśmiechem Erica, wstając. Minęła go w progu. Ku zdumieniu Keiry mężczyzna nie obejrzał się za kobietą i jej świetnym tyłkiem.

Dziewczyna wzięła od Alex talerz z jajecznicą, kiedy usiadły na bujanej ławce w ogrodzie i kobieta zaczęła opowiadać jej o sobie i Erice, o tym jak się spotkały i jakie miały przygody.

- Erica ma super nogi – powiedziała wreszcie Keira.

- Nie są prawdziwe. – Alex roześmiała się głośno.

- Jak to?

- To mechaniczne protezy. Chyba nie słuchałaś mnie uważnie, skarbie.

Zarumieniła się lekko. Nie słuchała, bo wróciła myślami do słów Chrisa.

W domu rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Okazało się, że Alex musi skoczyć na uczelnię po jakieś papiery. Keira powiedziała, że może zostać sama. Zamknęła drzwi, patrząc, jak różowy mini morris znika za zakrętem.

Spacerując po kuchni, dostrzegła przypiętą magnesem do lodówki listę. Miała tytuł _Do zrobienia:, _pod którym w punktach wypisano różne plany: _skoczyć ze spadochronem... kochać się na plaży z [tu wpisać imię:]... mieć ślub marzeń... założyć czerwone stringi pod białe spodnie na Bal Policjantów... _Śmiała się, czytając niektóre wpisy. Kilka zostało już skreślonych.

Zajrzała do pokoju Erici. Był bardzo przytulny i uroczo zabałaganiony. W szufladach, które otworzyła z ciekawością, znalazła obok siebie kobiece duperelki, prezerwatywy, pistolety i magazynki, a nawet nóż na rekiny. Odkryła też plik zdjęć. Na kilku z nich Erica miała krótkie włosy i wyglądała jak wyjątkowo ładny facet. Patrząc na fotki, pomyślała o zdjęciu ślubnym mamy i taty, które nosiła między kartami terminarza. Nagle zapragnęła je odzyskać. Nie myśląc wiele, wymknęła się z domu i złapała autobus. Miała na sobie ubrania Erici i jej ciemne okulary. Przebiegła niewielki cytrusowy zagajnik i weszła na teren swojej posesji. Z łatwością dostała się do domu przez okienko w garażu, które zawsze było otwarte.

Dom wyglądał na opustoszały. Wzięła torbę ze swojego pokoju. Wpychając do niej ubrania, czuła się dziwnie. Nagle wszystko stanęło na głowie. Wszystko. Wymacała na dnie torby szpilki od ojca i rzuciła je na podłogę.

Poszła do centrum handlowego, do swojej ulubionej cukierni. Zamówiła gorącą czekoladę z bitą śmietaną i zapłaciła kartą. Będzie świętowała swoje urodziny sama, _a co?! _Ledwie zanurzyła koniec łyżeczki w puszystej śmietanie, zobaczyła wchodzącego do kawiarni chłopaka. Wyglądał jak... _mój ideał. _Przystojniak rozejrzał się i ruszył w jej stronę. _Nie, zaraz mnie minie i później dalej. _Wbiła wzrok w swoją dłoń. Nie minął jej, tylko usiadł na krześle obok. Podniosła oczy. Patrzył na nią z łagodnym uśmiechem. Miękkie, ciemne włosy opadały na jego sympatyczną twarz.

- Nie powinnaś była płacić kartą, Keiro.

- Skąd... – wyrzuciła z siebie zdumiona.

- Musimy iść. – Wstał i wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę; ujęła ją bez wahania, czując, jak serce szaleje w jej klatce piersiowej. Ścisnęła torbę, kiedy pociągnął ją na zewnątrz cukierni. Obejrzała się wiedziona dziwnym przeczuciem. Zobaczyła jasnowłosą! Szła za nimi!

Chłopak skręcił w korytarz prowadzący na zaplecza sklepów.

- Zostań tutaj – polecił jej, wskazując odnogę korytarza. Szybko przypadła plecami do ściany.

- Ona nie jest człowiekiem – pisnęła.

- Ja też nie. – Uśmiechnął się.

I wtedy posypały się strzały. Wszystkie trafiły w nieznajomego. Nie zobaczyła jednak krwi.

Jasnowłosa rzuciła pistolet i podeszła do chłopaka. Chwyciła go za szyję, zaciskając mocno palce. Nagle jego ciało _zafalowało _i straciło ludzkie kształty, żeby _rozbić się _na terminatorce niczym fala morska o stromy brzeg. Keira patrzyła, jak srebrna substancja dostaje się przez uszy, nos, kanaliki łzowe i usta do ciała maszyny. Coś potężnie zgrzytnęło. Po chwili srebro zniknęła w środku blaszanki.

- Nie bój się, Keiro. – Usłyszała głos chłopaka. – Nazywam się Gabriel. To s_tałe _ciało, nie zmienię go.

- Gabriel – wykrztusiła po chwili. – _Kamień filozoficzny_?

- Tak, chodźmy.

Do domu Erici poszli pieszo. Gabriel pytał o Chrisa, prosił, żeby wszystko mu opowiedziała. O sobie nie mówił dużo. Wspomniał tylko, że zbudowała go Keira Snow i szukał jej w tym czasie. Dodał, że działanie wehikułu uszkodziło jej pamięć i stracił część danych.

Zanim Keirze udało się powiedzieć, że jasnowłosa terminatorka to Gabriel, Chris wystrzelił w niego dwie kule, a potem bardzo się ucieszył. Poczekał aż Gabriel _opuści _obce ciało i uściskał go mocno.

- Rodzinka w komplecie – powiedział wesoło.

- A co z tamtą? – zapytał Gabriel, patrząc na nieruchomego blaszaka.

- Zawieziemy ją do Eddie'go – rzuciła Erica, obejmując Keirę ramieniem. – Weekend za miastem dobrze zrobi nam wszystkim.

- Się wie - mruknęła Alex, przedrzeźniając Chrisa.


	4. KEIRA & RODZINA

**KEIRA + RODZINA**

Keira nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do klasy.

- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Kate Land – zaczęła nieśmiało.

- Oczywiście. – Nauczycielka posłała jej uśmiech. – Zapraszamy.

Z trudem ukryła zdenerwowanie, wychodząc na środek klasy. Miała nową, krótszą fryzurę i piwne soczewki kontaktowe. Kobieta wskazała jej wolne miejsce. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia. Ruszyła między ławkami na drżących nogach. Usiadła, kładąc torbę na ziemię. Dziewczyna siedząca przed nią, odwróciła się.

- Masz super buty. – Usłyszała.

- Dzięki.

Szare, wysokie trampki ozdobiła razem z Gabe'em. Cyborg podłączony do komputera znalazł najmodniejszy _design _i razem przerysowali wzory na materiał butów.

- Jestem Michelle – powiedziała dziewczyna przed nią.

- Kei... Kate. – Wymieniły uścisk dłoni.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i zobaczyła Gabe'a.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział wesoło.

- Pan...?

- Gabriel Land, moja siostra już tutaj jest, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się, błyskając idealnymi zębami.

Keira poczuła radość. Nie było w planach, że będzie chodził z nią do szkoły!

_Chris i jego nadgorliwość._

Rozległy się szepty. Gabe usiadł na końcu klasy. Wszystkie przedstawicielki płci pięknej zaczęły się kręcić. Ale ku zdumieniu Keiry, po tym, jak rozległ się dzwonek, to ją otoczyły ciasnym łańcuszkiem i zasypały pytaniami. Odpowiadała z uśmiechem, pamiętając o wersji, którą ustalili z Chrisem i Ericą.

- Jutro urządzam imprezę – powiedziała Mary Stone, kiedy skończyły wymieniać się numerami komórek i adresami mailowymi na schodach szkoły. – Wpadniesz? Możesz wziąć brata.

- Wezmę. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Dziewczyny – zaczęła nagle Michelle Diesel – widzicie to ciastko tam?

Keira powędrowała za jej wzrokiem.

- To mój drugi brat, Chris – rzuciła. – Obiecał, że mnie zgarnie ze szkoły.

- Kate, słuchaj. – Dominique Wright ścisnęła jej ramię. – Masz jeszcze jakiegoś brata dla mnie?

Wybuchły śmiechem.

- Jego też możesz wziąć – szepnęła Mary, kiedy Chris pomachał im.

- Wezmę – obiecała, biegnąc w stronę auta.

Zadzwoniła do Alex i Erici, wszystko im opowiadając. Potem usiadła przy toaletce i odsunęła szufladę w poszukiwaniu szczotki do włosów. Między jej kosmetykami zobaczyła pistolet.

- Chris Land! – krzyknęła, biorąc _guna_ jakby był zdechłą myszą. – Co ja mówiłam o broni palnej w moim pokoju, co?! Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle, wariacie!?

Z głębi mieszkania dał się słyszeć śmiech Gabriela.

**KONIEC**


End file.
